


Together

by christinawithav



Series: Life You Gave Me [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Simon and Raphael and a quiet moment. AU verse set during and after the first season finale





	Together

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Got inspired to write again, I stopped watching the show before season two was even over with. Have no plans to watch again. Unbeated.

 

****

Simon stared at Raphael in wonder, he didn't want to pinch himself, and he didn't want to wake up if this was indeed a dream.

 

"You love me to?" Simon asked in sheer wonder.

 

Raphael smirked where anyone else would have rolled their eyes, "How could I not, you brought light in what had been a dark existence, I had no idea how much until you came."

 

Simon felt tears in his eyes as Raphael cupped his face and they kissed again.

 

"Who knew such a broody vampire could be such a romantic."

 

"We can be with the right one," Raphael gently stroked Simon's cheek, "I'm the one who should find it hard to believe you can actually love me especially after..."

 

Simon firmly cupped Raphael's face, "You've worked so hard and more to atone for that night, you helped me learn to be a vampire, making sure I never gave up. If it wasn't for you, I would've allowed myself to fry in the sun..."

 

Simon was cut off as Raphael kissed him fiercely, "Don't ever say that last part again."

 

"I won't," Simon whispered. 

 

Just then a beeping sound came from a speaker in the room, there were many in the Dumort, it was to signal daylight was coming.

 

"Would you like to share a nap with me?" There was no mistaking the shy tone in Raphael's voice.

 

Simon smiled, "Why so shy? We've slept in the same bed before."

 

"Yes, but never as boyfriends."

 

Simon kissed him, "I would love to take a nap with you, Raphael Santiago."

 

****

Raphael's room was decorated in vibrant colors, a far cry from the solemn man he presented himself as in public.

 

His bed had a red bedspread with gold colored sheets underneath, and he liked keeping six pillows with light blue pillowcases.

 

Simon could feel like Raphael was holding something back, "What's wrong, Raph?"

 

"Simon, there's something I need to tell you, but I don't know how you'll react."

 

They sat down on the edge of the bed and Simon took Raphael's hands.

 

"Tell me, Raph."

 

"I'm asexual, Simon."

 

"We're you always this way? Or getting turned?"

 

"I've always been this way."

 

"So what does that mean?"

 

"We don't feel sexual desire, we can feel attraction to people, have sexual intercourse if we decide to, I've had sex a few times, a couple of times with people I've cared for, some in an exchange of power situation, or hoping it would release stress."

 

"And you're afraid I won't want you if you can't feel sexual desire?"

 

"Can you truly live that way?" Raphael was cut off as Simon kissed him tenderly.

 

"We love each other, that's all that matters. Since human society is so obsessed with labels, they would call me pansexual."

 

Now it was Raphael's turn to raise his eyebrow in a question.

 

"When I want someone I want them, they're orientation doesn't matter."

 

Raphael touched Simon's cheek in wonder, "I truly don't deserve..."

 

He was cut off by Simon's lips, "Don't ever say that again."

 

"I won't," They then laid back against the pillows and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

***

AN2: I thought about a scene where Luke learns about them and has a talk with Raphael, but I decided to save that for the next installment. Anyone have any prompt ideas feel free to submit. There are times I miss the show, but a lot of season two I hated, also there's been so much fighting in the fandom since day one it just finally became too much. Until next time.


End file.
